


Team Bestie & The Girl From The Clearance Rack.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Pretty PWP.





	Team Bestie & The Girl From The Clearance Rack.

Blue Pants smiled for the NxT Audience as she rolled out of the ring after another loss. She waved to them and walked slowly to the back holding her side...her ribs were hurting... "The Barbie Killer" Dana Brooke had done a real number on them with 5 rib breakers before she had finally pinned the plucky young girl. 

"Oh...I remember that look."

The words came from behind Blue Pants even as Trish moved to fall into step with Blue. 

"Except you never walked back..."

Lita's retort had been quick even as she moved to slip an arm around Blue Pants, her touch careful against Blue's stomach. 

"You okay youngling?"

Blue Pants looked left and right in open mouth shock at the sight of these two legends walking side by side...and talking to her...one even holding her.

"I...."

"She's blushing."

Trish smirked. Lita said nothing, just smiling a little. 

"You don't have to be so shy you know..."

Trish murmured. Blue Pants smiled a dumb shy smile.

"I'm...fine...thank you."

She said finally able to answer the question she was asked previously. Lita smiled. 

"I think someone could use a little girl time..."

Trish smiled and nodded. 

"How about it Bluey?"

Blue Pants blushed bright red.

"I... Wh... Are you sure?"

She said in shock. Lita laughed softly. 

"Aw kitten, yeah we're sure."

Trish had smiled, leaning into Blue a little. 

"We like you Bluey..."

Blue gasped.

"I... Um...okay...well you know, it probably wouldn't work and... It's stupid, I'm stupid and..."

She began to babble. Trish laughed softly. 

"Shhh..."

Lita had smirked, moving to pick the girl up. 

"Relax."

Blue let Lita carry her. Once inside the changing rooms Trish had locked the door. Lita had settled Blue on the bed. 

"Welcome home Little Bluey."

Blue giggled and smiled. 

"Still shy?"

Lita spoke gently, glancing at Trish and giving her a discreet signal. Blue giggled again.

"No....just.... why me?"

"Because... we like you."

Lita smiled. 

"You seem sweet... and plucky."

"Thank you Miss Lita."

Blue said with pride. Trish smiled. 

"Think maybe you can relax with... both of us?"

Blue smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes... I..."

She giggled.

"I fantasied about it before now..."

"Really?"

Lita smiled, silently gesturing Trish closer. Blue blushed slightly and nodded still giggling. 

"Perhaps you should strip for us... pretty girl."

Trish smiled, speaking softly. Blue blushed again but stood up and undressed for Lita & Trish. 

"Very cute..."

Trish smiled. 

"Mmm, and shy."

Lita teased. 

"Your turn Stratus..." 

Trish had smirked, stripping down easily before glancing over at Lita with a smirk. Lita had said nothing stripping herself, soon moving closer to Blue, letting the last of her clothing drop as she did so. Blue purred as the two naked legendary Diva's came intimately close to her. Lita smiled, moving to slip her arms around the girl's waist, all too aware of Trish pressing a kiss to her neck before moving to do the same to Blue, Trish's hands moving to the girl's breasts instantly. Blue let out a series of purrs and mews. 

"You like that beautiful?"

Lita asked sweetly. 

"Yes."

Blue murred. Trish smiled, leaning in to suckle gently on her breasts. Blue mewed again. Lita smiled, her hands moving to the girl's hips. Blue mewed and purred.

"So..good....so good....sooo gooood."

"Yes you are."

Lita teased, her touch light as her hand moved slowly in and down, soon lightly teasing Blue's clit. 

Trish smiled knowingly, trailing her lips slowly south. Blue gasped and mewed. 

"Enjoying yourself Sweetie?"

Lita asked. Blue nodded.

"Yesss I am Miss Lita...."

She purred. Lita smiled, moving to guide Blue's legs a little wider apart as Trish moved to suckle lightly on her clit. Blue mewed.

"Ca....ca....can I.....I...ma...make a... request...!"

She managed to gasp. 

"Of course you can."

Lita smiled. 

"If you can still speak."

"Ca....ca....can.... I....I...ha...hav....have....one in front....and...one in...back?"

"You sure?"

Lita asked gently. Blue nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes. Trish in front.... you in the back."

She panted.

"Plllllleeeeeeasseee."

She mewed needily. Lita smiled, kissing her way slowly south. 

"Tell us if you need to stop..."

"I will."

Blue murred as she waited for the amazing and strong sensations that were about to wash over her. Trish smiled, humming lightly even as Lita's hands moved to link with her own, the both of them nestling into Blue, Lita's lips and tongue already teasing Blue even as Trish moved to mirror her. Blue mewed needily.

"Ooohhhhh don't tease.... please.... please don't tease Miss Lita...."

Lita soon began to lap at Blue, aware of Trish mirroring her again. Blue mewled at the feel of Trish's tongue on her clit and Lita's on her asshole. Both women soon upped their paces. Blue mewled again. Again both women upped their paces. Blue mewled.

"Oh...Trish..... Oh....Lita!"

She moaned. Both women murred in response, yet again upping the shared pace. Blue's legs began to quiver and her breath became shallower and shallower. Both women once again upped their paces. Blue cried out and came apart.


End file.
